Under Peppa's Pants!
Under Peppa's Pants is a series that currently airs on Comedy Central and PuppiesNetwork. Episodes Season 1 #Pepa Pee #The Obese: Peppa gets obese. #Peppa Makes a Ginormous Mess: Peppa makes the biggest mess. #Peppa Pig Training Video: Training on how to do Peppa Pig stuff. #Poor George: George leaves the house and seeks many disasters on the southeast side of town. #The New Pig: A new pig comes to town. #Democracy: Peppa kills people for money. #I Demand Ezza: Mummy Pig loves the fashion magazine Ezza. #The Crazyness: Crazy and cracktastic crap happens. #Rebecca Rabbit Gets Giant!!: Rebecca gets huge. #Save the Chef: Peppa and her gang save local school chef. Games #Chef's Luv Shack Season 2 #Full House: The house gets crowded with Peppa's gang clones. #Rebecca Gets Clone?: Many Rebecca clones are born. #��️eppa ��️ig: Peppa changes herself. #A Bad Man: Peppa becomes male and does illegal things. #Mr. Tomato: When Mr. Potato dies, a new mascot comes to town. #Prehistoric Ice Man: Peppa, the gang, and Mephesto find an ice man from 1996. #Peppa's Legal Name: Peppa figures out her legal name. #Whatever happened to Quongus?: Quongus gets lost in New Porkville. #We meet again, Oreo-And-Eeyore: Oreo-And-Eeyore comes back. #4,600!!!: Peppa does anything involving the number 4600 #The Crappubus: Chef gets a girlfriend, but she is actually a Crappubus, a demon sent from Heck. Season 3 #Suzy Dies: Suzy gets assassinated by Rebecca Rabbit when she becomes a celebrity. #Party at Home: Peppa and her gang have a party while her parents are out. #Home Alone: Peppa and her friends go on a road trip while George is home alone. #Pedro and Mt. Everest: Pedro, Peppa and others go on a trip to the top of Mount Everest. #Clayton: A new person called Clayton Crap can morph into anything. #The Queen's Extreme Bus Ride: Queen Elizabeth II gives many characters the extreme bus ride, including a bridge breaking apart. #Just Desserts #Vice City #Giantess Miss Rabbit #Trump Comes #Peppapresident #Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie: Due to germ problems, the Peppish government lays a large dome on top of Pork. Peppa does her best to get the citizens out of that dome. Season 4 #Sonic Really Underground! #Peppa Pig vs. Edmond Elephant: Quiz-Off #Time Fluxed Peppa: Part 1 #Time Fluxed Peppa: Part 2 #Time Fluxed Peppa: Part 3 #Peppa's Fanatic #International Carrot Day #The New PC Game #Pepperius and the Hurricane #Tsunami #Soozee Season 5 #The Return of Suzy Sheep: Suzy Sheep falls out of Heaven when she carelessly walks in the giant hole in the ozone layer. Characters *Peppa Pig Songs Set up the Stage Peppa: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage. George: We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. Peppa: We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl. George: We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. Suzy: I have a cousin named Louise She is the one that always pees. Pedro: And I just want my mom to stop fighting everyone for Wendy, I'll be an activist to 'cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do. All: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. All We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. Theme Song Kids: 3, 2, 1, go! effect Kids: Yeah yeah yeah, yeah! (until it reaches the title card) the "yeah yeah" they are character slides "skips to end" 5 times appears falling from the sky Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs Quotes *"What the Astley?" (reference to rick astley) *"Oh shit!" Trivia *The show has stole many elements and references from South Park, for example, in The Obese from 2018, where Peppa gets Weight Gain 13000, a parody of the South Park element Weight Gain 4000 in the episode of the same name from 1998. Category:Series Category:ScribbledEggs